


Hope In Her Heart, Stars in Her Eyes

by Ant_Eros



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ant_Eros/pseuds/Ant_Eros
Summary: What if Walter had a child that he never knew about. Now with his child showing up Walter is learning to become a changed man as he remembers someone from his past, and trying to be a good father to his child.[this is going to be an alternate story line for season 3 and the rest to come it will follow most episodes but with a twist]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during season 3 sometime between episodes 5 and 6. I tried my best with the timeline. I'm sorry if it is a bit off. I have the first couple of chapters ready but let me know if you guys actually want me to continue with this.

It had been another long week for Scorpion. Between Walter trying to get over Paige and Tim, and the stress of narrowly escaping death again. 

Today everyone was doing their own independent thing. 

Happy was working on a new project, Toby was hovering, and every time Happy would tell him to leave he would crack a joke, she would roll her eyes, and then he would go see what Cabe was up to. 

Cabe had been watching the hockey game, and was trying to educate Ralph on the ins and outs of Hockey, Ralph paying attention and calculating the angles and trajectories the hockey players were using every time they shot a puck. 

While Sly was at his computer playing some online wizards game. 

Tim and Paige were out getting dinner for the whole team. Chinese. Family style.  

A typical relaxation day for Scorpion. 

Walter was finishing up the paperwork, when there was a knock at the door.

Not knowing that his life would be changed forever. 

"I've got it!" Walter yelled throughout the garage.

Walter opened the door to discover a teenage girl. She was about up to his chest, dark brown curly hair down to her chin, hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of clear glasses. She looked a little shocked at Walter when he opened the door.

"Uhh, uhh. Hi." She smiled a bit, nervous.

"Hello." Walter replied, confused.

"Um, my name is Hope, and and here's the thing." The girl trailed off trying to come up with something to say.

"Um can I come in?"

"I don't think that's..." Walter trailed off as the girl walked passed Walter and into the garage. 

"Whoa. This place is cool" Hope commented looking around at the garage seeing how unique it was. 

Walter shut the door and walked towards Hope. Trying to figure out who this girl was. 

"Okay I do not know who you are and I get that Scorpion gets a lot of publicity and you might be fan, but we have business hours and a phone number that you can call to contact about further inquiry." Walter rambled off frustrated and confused. Just wanting the day to be over for once. 

Hope looked at Walter her eyes showing her nervousness. 

"I-I..."

"Alright come and eat guys we got all the favorites...." Paige announced to everyone, interrupting Hope, entering the garage. Pausing when she saw the girl standing in front of Walter. 

"Oh, hello, and who are you?" Paige and Tim put the food down on the table. Waiting for a response from the mystery girl. 

"I'm-", Hope was again interrupted by the rest of the team walking in to get some food.

"Who's the kid?" Happy asked as she took the food out of the bags. 

"That's what I've been trying to find out but she has been interrupted twice." Walter commented. Then looked towards Hope, waiting for a response.

"You know what," Hope smiled, trying to think a way out of this, "I'm sorry I interrupted I was coming to do an interview and you and your team, when I missed my bus, and then there were no more busses so I walked and and you don't care I should let you guys eat," Hope replied nervously fidgeting foot to foot. She kept glancing between Walter and the team. Everyone staring at her. She tried walking away, but the team wasn't about to let this mysterious girl get away.

"Hold it." Toby spoke up. Trying to put his skills to use. Hope turned around. Walter and Toby standing side by side in front of her. The rest of the team observing as to what was about to happen.

"So, what school are you from,"

"Thomas Jefferson High School," Hope replied, not missing a beat.

"Uh huh, and what did you say your name was again?"

"Hope. Hope Voss."

"Yeah, and right now it is currently 6:30 pm, your parents let you stay out this late with certain bussess not being in service with people you don't know?

Hope hesitated a bit. Toby was already onto a working theory.

"Oh, well my Mum is at home making dinner and and I told my Dad about the whole bus situation, and I said I wanted to at least meet you guys to tell you and be ready for tomorrow, so he is on his way to pick me up." Hope clutched the straps of her old tan backpack. 

Toby took a look at her appearance. Ripped faded black jeans, worn out white converse that had brown stains, a jean jacket with a wool collar. 

"Yeah. Okay, and how old are you?"

"16," Hope was trying to find another way out. Knowing that her cover was about to be blown. She knew she shouldn't have come."

"Hope, I'm going to let you in on a secret," Toby said taking step closer to Hope, "i'm a bit of a behavior expert and I can tell what you've been telling us has been total lies, " Hope's nervous smile slid off her face and was now just shock. She was caught. The rest of the team intrigued as to what Toby had to say. 

"The nearest Thomas Jefferson High School to here is about three hours, and I highly doubt that your parents let you take a buss for three hours, when you said that you father owns a car, the only thing that isn't a lie is that your first name is Hope. So i'm going to ask again. Who are you?" Hope looked around at everyone's faces. Everyone waiting for her response. 

Hope looked down at her beat up shoes.

"You're right." The team relieved they were getting somewhere waited to hear what else she had to say. 

"My full name is Hope," she paused looking Walter in the eyes,"Hope Megan Conner O'Brien." Everyone shocked. Not expecting her to say that. Everyone looked towards Walter and Hope. Waiting for her to say what they all thought. 

Walter's face went from confusion to pure shock.

"I'm your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger i've got to split this series into chapters. I really hope you guys like what I've got planned. Yes I know it feels rushed but just you wait.

"Wait so you're telling me Mr. 197 has a kid? Well Walt, looks like you aren't as smart as you thought you were."

Everyone gave Toby a glare to that.

"No offense but how do I know you're mine?" Walter questioned, still in shock, and could not believe the current situation. 

As Hope was about to start, Sly chimed in,

"I mean despite how her skin complexion, and facial features, especially her chin, and her hair she-", everyone gave Sly a look, indicating for him to stop talking. 

"I'm sorry."

"As I was about to say," Hope had begun to fiddle with her hands. Nervous. 

"My mother's name was Laurel Fleur Conner." The name seemed to trigger Walter. All emotion slid off of his face.

No one had ever seen Walter like this. They couldn't believe it.

"Walter?", Paige asked from beside Tim. But even Paige's soft comforting voice could not reach Walter.

"Fleur?", Walter whispered, stunned.

"Guys, let's give them some space," Cabe said, and they all walked to the other room, giving them space, but still wanting to hear what was about to occur.

"So from what I know, you and my Mum were high school sweethearts." Walter smiled.

"Yeah, we were." Walter sat on the table. Fiddling with his hands looking down.

Hope walked over and sat next to Walter. They both looked at each other. Then Walter started talking.

"People in high school didn't like me. I was way too smart and I got bullied for being different. Your Mom was the only one that was nice to me." Walter smiled at a memory that came to mind.

"This one time she complained that she didn't like being given flowers, because of the fact that they died. So I would make her origami flowers." Hope smiled.

"So, what's your story?" Walter asked.

Hope looked down at her hands and started. 

"Well I was born March 16, 2002 that time that you came back to Ireland to visit was when you know," Hope gave Walter a look implying.

Walter, being blunt,

"The time I went back to visit Ireland, was when you were conceived."

Hope had a disgusted look on her face, shaking her head back and forth.

"Ew, no, nope. I don't want to think about my parents that way." Her reaction made Walter smile and laugh a bit. 

"But Mum said that it was a month after you left when she found out she was pregnant. She told her best friend. My aunt Juliet. She kept it a secret as long as she could, from her parents because of how she grew up. Strict Catholics. But it came time to tell them and they kicked her out, Saying we don't want to see you or that bastard child." A tear fell down her cheek.

Walter didn't know how to comfort. He just sat there.

"So, with the help of Aunt Juliet the two came to California. Huntington Beach, specifically. Mum would talk about how she always dreamed of living by the sea, and when I was born, Mum called it the happiest moment of her life. Mum said she named me Hope because that's how she wanted me to grow up. Hope in her heart and-"

"and stars in her eyes." Walter finished for her. Smiling. Hope smiled and looked at her father,

"Your mother and my sister used to say that to each other whenever life got overwhelming."

"And that's why Mum named me after Aunt Megan. She would tell me stories about her and the things you guys used to get up to." Walter smiled at that.

"So Aunt Jules would help Mum out with taking care of me. She was awesome." 

"Hope took a deep breath, and was trying to keep going.

"What happened?" Walter asked gently. Not wanting Hope to get upset.

"I was 9. She dropped me off at school. Told me that she loved me, and she would be there to pick me up from school. I was waiting. for two hours before Mum picked me up. No one has seen her since. They found her car a week later in Las Vegas." Hope wiped her eyes. 

For the first time ever, Walter, not knowing what to do, put a comforting arm around her shoulder. 

Despite wgat he had said earlier, Walter knew that thi was his daughter. She had his skin complexion, his hair color, and texture, his chin. But her eyes. Her eyes were all Fleur's. 

He had grown up falling in love with those eyes, following those eyes wherever they took him. 

Despite having a low EQ, Fleur taught him how to feel. She taught him how to love. 

Medically Walter knew that it was not possible for someone to have their heart broken. But the day that he had to leave Fleur was one of the most difficult things that he had to do that he felt his heart break. 

"So it was just Mum and I, we moved to a small two bedroom aprtment down the street from where we used to live, and we were dine. Then." Walter, his arm still around his daughter, not ready for what she was about to say.

"When I was 12, Mum got cancer, she was in the late stages,. The doctor's did all they could." Hope made a small chuckle.

"No matter how dark things got, Mum always made sure to remember why I was named Hope. We spent every moment we could together. Those were some happy memories. The last month she was confined to a hospital bed. I would spend my entire time there. There was a nurse that my Mum and I made friends with and she made sure I was going to school, eating, and sleeping." Hope chuckled again. 

"I remember having a bad nightmare, and I snuck out of the house, and took a bus to go see her. She was so mad, and the nurse friend was worried when she woke up and I wasn't in the house. But, Mum just took me into her arms, and I slept peacefully. After a year of battling and trying her best to be strong for me and me be strong for her." Hope sucked in a shaky breath. Trying to keep going. Walter's arm tightening aroung his daughter. Just wanting to try and comfort her in some way.

"The last thing she told me was I love you, please don't forget why I named you Hope. Even when I'm gone. I will always be there. Watching over you. And no matter what you do in life. I will always be proud of you." Tears were streaming down Hope's face. She didn't bother to wipe them away. She took another breath.

"The nurse explained to me that she had a will that they would read but since I was only 13, I was to be handed off to next of kin. The grandparents that didn't want anything to do with me." Hope was now filled with anger.

"Mum's wish was to be buried in Ireland with her Nan. So my grandparents showed up, they took my Mum to Ireland, and, and." Hope stopped for a second. The words stuck in her throat. 

Walter, finally speaking up. 

"They didn't want you." Hope nodded. Tears down her face. She leaned further into her father's embrace.

"They told social workers, that in their old age they can't be able to care for a teenager." Hope leaned her head against Walter's  shoulder. Finding comfort that he was still there and still listening. 

"So not only did I have to remain in the states which I was relieved about, but I could not go to my own mother's funeral. I wasn't allowed to listen to the will. I fought my hardest. I even begged. But next thing you know there's a social worker telling me I have to pack my entire life into this black trash bag." Hope glanced over to her backpack that was next to her on the table, and put her hand on it.

"This is all that I have left." 

Walter looked on, face full of mixed emotions. From anger to sadness to worried.

"I was in foster care for about two months. But the minute someone tried to lay a hand on me I grabbed my stuff, and I've been on the run ever since." They were again lulled and left in silence. The other waiting for someone else to speak.

"So how did you find me?" 

"Well, it wasn't that hard. Mum wasn't shy from telling me who you were. There were times before Mum died that I wanted to find you and we could be a family, but. Mum told me how you were a genius trying to make a difference, so I thought that I would, know when the time was right. So, being on the run I knew I wouldn't last, so, one day I found a newspaper article that was singing the praises of Walter O'Brien and Team Scorpion. It took me a month but I found my way to you. And. That's my story."

Hope looked at Walter. Waiting for his response. Knowing that what he was about to say next would change her life forever. 

They sat in silence for a bit. Walter slid off the table and walked back and forth. Not pacing. But trying to move around, not wanting to sit still.

Hope. Thinking she had an answer slid off the table and went to grab her backpack.

"Listen," Hope wiped her tears quickly not wanting him to see more tears.

"I knew it was a long shot and you wouldn't want anything to do to with me, so, just. Don't tell your team."

Hope was looking at Walter, dead in the eyes. His eyes full of confusion, hers full of sadness.

"I'd much rather live on the streets than in homes where I'm the last thing they want to do with. But thanks for the time today." Hope turned to leave. Trying to put on a strong front.

"W-Wait." Walter called out to her. Hope stopped and turned to her father.

"Listen, I know everything that you've said is true. You. Are. My. Daughter." Walter smiled at that, saying it for the first time felt weird, but a good weird. Hope smiled back at her Dad. 

"Fleur, your mother made me feel loved and she was my best friend, and my first love, and from what you've told me she was an amazing mother,"

"The best," Hope said as an after thought, her eyes sparkling with pride in remembrance of her mother.

"Yes, it's true. I never expected to have a child, but after seeing you, and seeing how wonderful you are after having just one conversation. How can I turn my own daughter away when she needs me most." Hope had the biggest smile she thought possible, tears streaming down her face in elated happiness. She dropped her backpack and ran to her Dad.

For the first time ever.

Father and Daughter embraced.

Walter was shocked at first, by his daughter barreling towards him, he recovered. Smiling and wrapping his arms around his daughter. One arm cradling the back of her head as if she were a baby.

They both stayed like that for a while. Neither knowing how much time was passing. 

When Walter pulled away they both had matching smiles, and tears down their faces.

"So um. Wow. So I guess first the logical thing to do is to tell your social worker that you're father is going to be taking care of you now."

'Father. Walter O'Brien. A Dad.' He was going to have to get used to that.

'Dad' Hope was going to have to get used to that.

They embraced one more time.

"But that can wait until tomorrow," Hope and Walter turned to see the team standing there all of them with smiles on their faces, all of them holding back tears. 

"I've got a guy that owes me a favor, we can get that paperwork sorted out as soon as possible to make it official."

Hope and Walter stood next to each other. Walter's arm wrapped around his daughter's shoulder, Hope's around her Dad's waist. 

"Thanks," Hope replied, the smile still present on her face.

Cabe nodded, "Not a problem, you're family now."

A family. Hope liked that.

"Well, I think introductions are in order i'm Uncle Toby," Toby held out his arms, bringing in Hope for a hug. She couldn't help but laugh.

Soon the rest of the introductions were made and everyone was happy and smiling at their new team member. 

"Well I hope you like Chinese food, cause we've got enough," Paige said everyone turning to setting the food on the table.

"Are you kidding me, I'm starved." Hope glanced at her Dad throwing him a smile and walking to sit at the table with the rest of her new family. 

Walter stood there watching her a bit. Looking in amazement.

Cabe stood next to Walter, both glancing at each other for a brief moment, Cabe clapping Walter on the shoulder.

"I'm proud of you son."

They both walked to sit and have dinner.

It was easy conversation, and a good time. The first of many. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! This chapter took long. I'm kind of new to this so some chapters may be longer or shorter than others. I'm sorry if I get some things wrong or if the character's don't follow the cookie cutter mold. Please leave comments. I love hearing your guys response.


End file.
